The Final Straw
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Captain Gutt has revenge on the brain. When Simon and Jeanette are kidnapped, how will they keep each other safe? What do the pirates want with the bespectacled couple? Why them? Are they after Manny? Does love really conquer all? Inspired by Starbin's Stolen. Rated T for adult language and child abuse.


**Hello everyone, I decided to do yet another story. After this I should finish my others, I know. I have a lot of work to do. Anyway, this is a Simonette fanfiction, a Alvinatty fanfic is in production. That should be posted shortly. I need some more reviews, guys. One of my stories has 11 reviews. That's the highest number of reviews I've gotten and it just makes me feel sad. I need some encouragement. This is a Ice Age and Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction (cause that's my thing) so it will contain the Ice Age herd. But it's mostly Simon and Jeanette, and I'm doing something different with this one. Instead of normally putting in in third person point of view, I have decided that Simon and Jeanette should have their own perspective. In being kidnapped by the villionous Captain Gutt, it's up to the couple to try and fend for themselves. I decided Captain Gutt returns because I don't think he actually died in the Continental Drift. Although nobody really knows that for sure. When it goes into Jeanette's point of view, there'll be a lot of things from my story Finding Jeanette (which I also need to finish) and I don't know, I think it'll turn out beautifully. I just hope I'm right. I'm going to try to make each chapter really long, the first chapter might be short. I'll see what I can do. So please read, review and enjoy. I'll try to make a good story and finish the others too.**

Simon's POV:

I was flipping through the trees by my tail, trying not to even think about falling hard on the frozen ground.

Now, I know what you're thinking.

Alvin must've made me do some stupid stunt with him for entertainment. Well, no. As a matter of fact, I was actually kind of having fun. And I'm not even with my brother. I stopped for a moment just to watch my female companion flip through the branches gracefully, giggling all the way. I never get tired of hearing Jeanette laugh. And every time I let her talk me into playing Tree Tag is when I get to hear those beautiful high-pitched giggles the most.

She stopped and panted, then I knew she just wore herself out. I chuckled as I swung over to her side, hanging by my tail as our faces were just inches apart.

"Hey, you." I heard her say humorously.

I leaned in for a kiss, and when our lips touched I felt like I was in heaven. Unfortunately the feeling didn't last long. As soon as Jeanette parted away from me, I felt it again. Her purple eyes glinted with worry.

"Si? Baby, what's wrong?"

I felt my eyes widen as the feeling of danger consumed me. "We need to go. Now!" I flipped on the tree branch, landing on my feet as Jeanette did the same, and I grabbed her paw before starting to run.

"Simon! What's going on?" Jeanette asked. It was clear she was scared out of her mind.

I continued to run. "We need to get to the tree house now! Someone's following us!"

"Who?" Jeanette asked out of curiosity. I really didn't want to find out.

I had the tree house clearing in sight. I heard Jeanette panting from exhaustion behind me, and I noticed she had a slight limp. Her leg must be failing her. I noticed Jeanette's mom and aunt screaming for us to get in the house.

Out of pure instinct, I scooped my girlfriend in my arms and ran as fast as my two hind legs could carry me.

Before I knew it, a gray blur tripped me and I dropped Jeanette. It all happened so fast. I heard Jeanette scream, and saw a dark figured monster grab my princess by the tail. I tried everything to scream her name, but I couldn't find my voice.

Someone came and held me from behind, and I felt them squeezing a spot between my shoulder and neck. I squirmed, screamed, cried, begged. But before I knew it, everything turned black. The last thing I heard was Jeanette's family screaming for us to come back.


End file.
